


Words are a pest

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Geralt had to slay a kikimora, a little girl was killed and Geralt lives with the regret of another person he couldn't safe. Jaskier is there to give him some advice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	Words are a pest

Geralt took a rough breath, he could feel the adrenaline flowing through him. The monster crash down onto the ground, sending up a splash of swamp water. He pulled the sword free from the monster’s karakas.

Almost immediately he started to work the head off, as proof that he had killed the kikimora.

He was saddened when he saw the little girls dress, thorn to shreds, he was too late to safe her. Another person to add to his mind. Everyone, he couldn’t safe he added to a mental list, of why he needs to work harder.

Geralt pick up the small light blue dress. His eyes scan the slight darkness trying to see if he could find the body. When he saw that only the dressed had stayed over, he started to make his trek back to the village.

He tried to keep his pace slow, the last thing he wanted to do was scare the village people with his black eyes and pale skin. He had seen his reflection ones and had nearly attacked himself.

So he couldn’t imagine what the townspeople see.

He slowed down when he got to the village gate, he could hear the two guards cackling about something. He could feel that the potions he had in his systems weren’t worked out. He pulled the hood over his white hair. He kept his eyes on the ground and hope that the guards would leave him in peace.

He was barely past the gate when the one guard stopped him. Geralt took a deep breath before he turned around to face the man. He kept his eyes on the ground.

“Finished the monster?” The guard's voice was harsh. For a moment it almost sounded to Geralt as if he wanted to say more.

“Yes.” He could see from the corner of his eye the guard flinching. Geralt’s voice was rough and gravelly.

The man turned back to his post, he didn’t bother to talk anymore. When he thought that Geralt was far away, he turned to his mate. Geralt could clearly hear the hushed conversation about Witchers and how they were freaks.

He could feel the self-hatred slowly spread inside him.

With a sigh, he started to walk half behind the houses, so that the people wouldn’t see him. He gave a silent curse when he realised that there was a bunch of kids playing in front of him.

To go back to the main roads would mean that he would need to deal with children and adults. He stood still, trying to become invisible. For a fleeting second, he couldn’t help but think that an invisibility position would be handy.

Lady Luck just wasn’t today on his side, two of the kids had noticed him, running over. Both froze when they saw his face. Without a thought, he turned around, it might be better to deal with adults than children.

The walk to the Alderman’s house took too long, the looks he got from the townspeople made him feel like the lowest scum on earth.

When he finally got to the Alderman’s house was he ready to fall down in bed, and just ignore the world for a few days.

“Witcher.” The alderman’s voice was hard. He stood outside his house, Geralt couldn’t help but get the feeling that it would be one of those villages.

“The kikimora is slain, the head as proof.” Geralt kept his voice neutral.

The man looked like he is going to puke. He threw a pouch to Geralt. “Your gold, now leave.” His voice was slightly high.

Geralt gave him a tired look before he made his way back to the inn, he could hear Jaskier playing one of his love songs when he got closer.

He didn’t try and reach his companions' eyes, he just walked straight up the stairs. When he got to the room, they were sharing.

He lay down on the bed, not caring that he was cover in blood and grime and that he was going to get an earful from Jaskier. His eyes felt heavy and his heart heavy. His hand closed around the dress.

If he could have cried he would have mourned the loss of an innocent, but at the moment he could keep her in his memory. His mind gave him a long list of people he never could have saved.

Jaskier pushed the door open, he was quiet. He had seen Geralt coming up, the fact that his friend didn’t stay under like he normally did. Well, it made Jaskier worried. Jaskier groaned when he saw Geralt laying on the bed, without doing the trouble of getting out of his armour first.

“Geralt?” His voice was low. He knew Geralt had drunk a few of his witcher potions for the fight and that his scenes would be all over the place.

Geralt didn’t reply, just pressed his face deeper in the scratching thing called a pillow.

Jaskier sat down next to Geralt. He was silent for a moment, but silence never really was his forte.

“Let me see if you are injured.” His voice was firm. At least Geralt wouldn’t try and bite him for helping.

Geralt forced himself to sit upright. His body felt like lead. At least the potions were almost completely worked out.

Jaskier started to work the amour buckles. His hands were steady, even if he did had to push Geralt back up a few times.

He hummed a soft melody he knew that Geralt would listen too, without getting irritated.

When he finally got the amour off, he started to clean Geralt up. He could only hope that his presence would soothe a little bit.

Jaskier took a step back, Geralt was as clean as he could be, without a bath.

“What happened?” Jaskier was glad when he noted that there were no open wounds on Geralt. But he couldn’t help but wonder what had caused this state.

“I should have been there sooner. It is my fault that she is dead. Another one. Need to work better.” Geralt mumbled the last part.

Jaskier tried to understand what Geralt had just said and then he had the urge to give him a warm smack.

“Darling, you didn’t know he took her, it isn’t your fault. You did what needs to be done. You are not guilty of what the monster did.” Jaskier kept his voice firm, but he had a feeling that this would be one of those conversations that would be needed to repeat.

Geralt buried his face in his hands.

“My fault. I am a freak, mutated to keep the people of the continent safe. That is what I need to do, no matter what the cost.” His voice was slightly muffled.

Jaskier pushed himself away from Geralt.

Geralt froze for a moment, he didn’t want to push Jaskier away, but if he wanted to go, then he wouldn’t stop him, even if it felt like it was tearing his heart out.

Jaskier rummages through his backpack before he pulled a worn leather-bound book out. He crouched down in front of Geralt.

“I never really take this book out, since I already filled it. But I want you to read it. Every time you saved a little child or a village, I wrote it down. I never made these instances songs, since each time I could see that there was something different when it happened.” Jaskier fell silent.

He almost jumped when Geralt pulled him into a hug. It may be difficult but together they would figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
